Sigrun/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Sigrun (Path of Radiance) Summoned * "Pleasure to meet you. I am Sigrun, commander of the Empress Sanaki's Holy Guard." Home * "Oh, Empress Sanaki...may you be kept ever safe from harm..." * "My duty is to protect Empress Sanaki, the apostle, symbol of the Begnion Empire—even if it costs me my life." * "Thanks to you, everything has gone smoothly during my time here. Your thoughtfulness is truly appreciated." * "I must head out on patrol—in order to acclimate myself to the winds of this unknown world, you see." * "When I see members of the Order of Heroes fighting for their beliefs, I am struck by the beauty of their nobility." * "Pardon me if I startled you. I come bearing a symbol of friendship from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "So, tell me...has even the Summoner concluded that I worry too much? Well, war isn't won just by crossing swords. There are supplies to gather, troops to train, tactics to study... Even a large and mighty army may collapse without support, by virtue of its size alone! ...Hey! You listening? Hmm... So nonchalant... Not unlike Empress Sanaki in that regard... *ahem* Moving on... Oh! Allow me to offer some insight into proper battle preparations. Point me toward the nearest chalkboard!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I am Sigrun, commander of the Holy Guard and protector of Begnion." * "Ah, hello. How may I be of help?" * "Is Empress Sanaki here by chance?" * "The goddess created the Beorc and Laguz. They are both precious to her." * "Apostle Sanaki may be young, but she holds the people in her heart, always. I am proud to serve her." * "Empress Sanaki...I am proud to protect and follow you." * "Being here with you…it pleases me very much." Map * "Indeed." * "Are you well?" * "We can do this." Level Up * "Magnificent! I must give thanks for the guidance of the goddess and the apostle." (5-6 stats up) * "Well, all right. Leave the defense of the skies to me!" (3-4 stats up) * "How shameful... I brought this on myself with my negligence, I'm sure." (1-2 stats up) * "I am honored by your guidance. My lance is yours." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "For the Holy Guard!" * "All units, attack!" * "For the apostle!" * "I think not!" Defeat * "Apostle..." Sigrun (Bridal Belonging) Summoned * "I am Sigrun, commander of the Holy Guard of Begnion. I had to rush to put this wedding attire on in time." Home * "It feels a little tight up top... Are we sure the measurements are correct?" * "A loving heart is the same whether beorc or laguz." * "If being a bride means thinking about the one you love and hoping for their happiness, then...perhaps I'm a bride." * "I will grow strong so I can protect the person I love... You know the feeling, don't you, Kiran?" * "If I stood beside Empress Sanaki with her dressed as a bride... I think we would make a brilliant pair!" * "My name is Sigrun. I'm here to deliver an invitation to the festival—directly from Friend!" (Greeting from friend) * "If you ask me, spending time with the one you love is the definition of joy. That joy doesn't come freely—it's something you have to protect and nurture with your own two hands...It's a vow you must make to protect what is precious to you...which is something even I can understand. I will continue my fight—and I hope you do too, Kiran. Protect and support those close to you...and stride toward your future, together." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I am Sigrun…and suddenly a bride, it seems!" * "Can you hold this for me while I fix my dress?" * "The apostle dressed as a bride, too. She must have been adorable!" * "Dressing like a bride…it's quite a change for me." * "Does this...look good on me? Thank you. You're very kind to say so." * "To be with the one I love… *sigh* I'm filled with joy at the mere thought of it." * "I am elated to be here with you...for today, tomorrow, and beyond…" Map * "Yes, dear?" * "I'm committed!" * "Happy beyond words…" Level Up * "I can abide no loveless act directed at the empress." (5-6 stats up) * "Love has a force all its own!" (3-4 stats up) * "I need to get used to these clothes... No time to waste!" (1-2 stats up) * "You have my thanks. Your support will not go to waste." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I pledge my love." * "For the love of my life!" * "Love conquers all!" * "Peace through love!" Defeat * "My love stays…" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes